Peaceful Penguins
Peaceful Penguins is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Dr. Flop decides to become friends with The Penguins. Starring *Dr. Flop *The Penguins Featuring *Waddles *Blizzard Appearances *Kingly *Munchkin *Squishy *Hopper Plot Icy and Arcticus are seen discussing their plans in their secret base when they hear splashing going on in a nearby ice hole. Freezer tosses dynamite into the hole, making fish go flying out of the hole. As Eggy and Freezer catch the fish, Arcticus thinks something's suspicious about this. Dr. Flop suddenly jumps out of the ice hole and punches Icy a few times. However, after a short fight, Dr. Flop is quickly defeated. He runs back to his igloo, defeated. Upset at his failed plans, Dr. Flop starts throwing out everything he owns. He puts his harpoon gun labeled "Harpoon Master 4000" on a conveyor belt, crying, as it is sent into the cold ocean. Eggy is seen looking around when he sees Dr. Flop trashing the rest of his stuff. The Penguins see this and dance. A day later, Icy goes outside and sees Dr. Flop selling small toys to penguins. Icy, confused, enters Dr. Flop's "house", now labeled as "Dr. Flop's Toy Emporium". Icy is standing on line behind Munchkin, who then buys a walrus toy. The line moves up and Icy demands Dr. Flop to tell him why he's selling toys. Dr. Flop explains that this is his new job, making Icy questionable. Icy comes back to his base to see Eggy holding a purple penguin "plush doll". Icy grabs it from Eggy and beats it up a little, not hearing the cries of pain it's releasing. He then steps on it, revealing it to be Squishy. As Icy tries hiding the evidence, Waddles gets suspicious as well. Icy comes back and talks to Waddles about how Dr. Flop is plotting something. He makes his decision and decides to end Dr. Flop's "secret plans". Dr. Flop, who is currently awaiting customers, greets Icy and Waddles as they enter. Icy start demanding what Dr. Flop's plans are, but Dr. Flop cheerfully tells them he doesn't care about taking over the world anymore, leading Waddles to yell at him after he dismisses this. Dr. Flop shoos them away, but they come back and smash all of the stock. Dr. Flop starts crying, knowing his new business is ruined. As Icy and Waddles go outside, Dr. Flop opens his door and tosses a piece of paper at them, as a peace offering. Icy smiles in joy, but Waddles is still suspicious. Icy gives Dr. Flop a small call in the middle of the night, apologizing for what he did. Dr. Flop accepts his apology and Icy asks Dr. Flop if he wants to grab a soda the next day, which Dr. Flop gladly accepts. After hearing this, Icy hangs up. A montage of Icy and Dr. Flop doing activities together starts with Icy and Dr. Flop playing catch with a football. Icy tosses the football to Dr. Flop, but he fails to react in time and it hits Hopper in the head, making him ruin Kingly's robes with his blood. The next section of the montage involves Icy and Dr. Flop buying ice cream. Icy buys Dr. Flop ice cream, accidentally dropping the cone on Munchkin's head, causing the ice cream to pour into his brain. The third section involves Icy and Dr. Flop going skiing. They race off against Blizzard, who crashes into a tree when Dr. Flop skis in front of Blizzard. The final section involves Icy and Dr. Flop testing their strength, with Icy breaking his arms and Dr. Flop breaking his leg. Sitting on a dock, Dr. Flop with cast on his leg and Icy with casts on his arms, stare into the sunset, happy and smiling. Icy looks at Dr. Flop and apologizes for all of the times he hurt Dr. Flop, and Dr. Flop does the same. Icy decides to hang Dr. Flop a piece of paper held together by a twisty. Icy tells him it's the plans they were making the day earlier. Dr. Flop sheds a tear from his good eye, and a tear falls down Icy's eye as well. They then lean against each other as the screen fades to black. However, Dr. Flop appears from under the screen with a bloodshot eye. He cheers evilly in victory, knowing he has The Penguins' plans. He enters his base and unravels the twisty, revealing the sheet to just be a blank sheet of paper. Waddles tells Dr. Flop that he and Icy tricked him, making Dr. Flop rip his own skin off in anger and making Waddles laugh hysterically. The episode ends with Icy, standing outside, saluting Dr. Flop through a window, shedding one tear. =Moral= Even bitter enemies can team up! Deaths *Squishy is beaten up and stepped on. *Hopper is hit by a football. *Munchkin gets impaled by an ice cream cone. If this didn't kill him, then the severe brain freeze did. *Blizzard crashes into a tree. Goofs *When Dr. Flop emerges from the ice, his glass eye is missing. *When Icy enters Dr. Flop's Toy Emporium, Squishy disappears. *When Icy steps on Squishy, Squishy's wings don't appear. *When Icy gives Dr. Flop a call, Dr. Flop's tusks disappear. *Throughout the first section of the montage, Dr. Flop's glass eye disappears. *At the start of the third section of the montage, Icy had a tail. *It's unknown how Dr. Flop ripped his skin off, as he was drawn with flippers. Trivia *The episode is based off of 'New Leaf', an episode from "SpongeBob Squarepants" where Plankton and Mr. Krabs become "friends". *Throughout the whole montage, Waddles was stalking Icy and Dr. Flop. *Dr. Flop sending his gun out into the water via conveyor belt is a reference to "Star Trek". *This is the first time Dr. Flop survives. *When Dr. Flop dismisses that he doesn't want to take over the world anymore, Waddles yells "Bumkiss!", the same thing Mr. Krabs yells in 'New Leaf'. Category:Season 64 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes